guilds_of_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Construction
Construction is used to build various objects on the lands of Guilds of Gods. These objects currently include: Camps and Upgraded Crafting Stations have a limited number of uses before they are destroyed and you need to build a new one or re-upgrade the station. The number of uses per camp or upgrade goes up as you gain Construction levels. Dummies' HP is determined by the tier you make, and does not scale with your Construction level like camps do. In order to build, you need a Saw which can be bought from the general store in the castle for a small amount of coins. Using the saw on logs brings up a menu which shows what you can build with those logs and what the requirements are. The general rule for the requirements is 5 of a type of log and a piece of equipment. To upgrade a crafting station, you must right-click the crafting station and click the Upgrade option to bring up the construction menu. You also have a limit to the number of Constructed Objects you may have out at once before one must either be used up or disassembled manually by right-clicking it and selecting Disassemble. Every adventurer you have increases the limit by 1, with every 20 levels of Construction on a single adventurer increasing it by 1 as well. As for examples: * Having 3 adventurers with 20/15/15 construction gives you a max building limit of 4. * Having 1 adventurer with 40 construction gives you a max building limit of 3. What you can build 1 Construction - Tier 1 Buildings 10 Construction - Tier 2 Buildings 20 Construction - Tier 3 Buildings 25 Construction - Tier 3.5 Buildings 30 Construction - Tier 4 Buildings 40 Construction - Tier 5 Buildings 50 Construction - Tier 6 Buildings Upgrading Crafting Stations These aren't separated into tiers because there really aren't tiers for this. They can also take other tools and not need a saw. Training Strategy Generally it is recommended just letting construction level naturally through gathering skills, If you are working on mining and woodcutting evenly, you will find you have more than enough construction exp to build higher level camps when you need to. If you are just working on one skill per adventurer, then you will over-level before having the requirement to build next camp, but this isn't the worst thing in the world. I believe you get around 72 mining or woodcutting before hitting 50 construction for osmium camps. However, if you are pushing for max, or just want a slightly higher construction so your camps last longer, the method I used was to smith a few hundred osmium axes, and put a huge amount of charges on a magic log bag that was 100 slots. Have the magic log bag in position 1 of your inventory, and when you process your logs, they will return to the bag, allowing you to spam process until the camps are exhausted. If you have 5 camps built on one spot, there is a spot on the camp where your mouse will be over the process option as soon as you right click, allowing you to spam process quite easily. This should work for the first 3 camps, before you have to start moving your mouse to the process option. Note that it took me around 80k charges, and 300 axes to push from my naturally gained 84 construction to 100, which is only worthwhile if you are pushing to max.